The present application relates to the distribution of applications on terminals (mobile phones, TV, domestic telephones . . . ), and in particular relates to the suggestion of applications.
Generally, the number of applications available on the market increases exponentially. Therefore, it is difficult for the user of a terminal to identify the applications which may suit him, a fortiori those compatible with his/her terminal.
Correlatively, when a company proposes a new application, it is desirable that it may inform the users having a compatible terminal on its availability.